Seven Days CC
by Mallory Quinn
Summary: Frank B. Parker meet our favourite couple separately, heartbroken just after their break up. A terrorist attack will give him the opportunity to help them...
1. Chapter 1

**Seven Days**

**By Mallory Quinn**

**Chapter 1**

"**This week…"**

It was a snowy day in New York. There was military convention at the Carlton Hotel. There was a man named Frank B. Parker, he was a lieutenant. He always liked to have fun. But his boss had specifically told him to stay in the hotel and not go out into town. But Frank be parker wasn't one to follow that kind of rules… he liked having fun, so he went to see the doctor of their group, doctor Olga Vukavitch. She was a redhead, she had the Russian accent and Frank spent most of his free time hitting on her. But she wouldn't budge.

- Olga, I'm going to have fun downtown, you want to come with me? Said Frank

- Mr. Parker, said Olga, we have to stay in the hotel

She always called him "Mr. Parker", even though he wanted her to call him "Frank"; she did it on purpose.

- What are we, 12? We're grown ups, for God's sake! Said Frank

- Well I'm tired by the trip anyway; you should get some rest…

- I'm in New York City, Olga, I'm not going to sleep and miss all the fun!

- Mr. Parker, if you go out, you're going to get into trouble if they find out…

- But you're going to keep your mouth shut right?

- All right, said Olga

- You know I love you, don't you?

- I'm going to be, Mr. Parker, have fun!

Frank got out of the hotel room then the hotel to go to a local bar. While he was going to look for a bar, he thought about his life. Not too long ago, he was in a mental institution after being torture in Somalia…and he didn't tell them any secrets. Then those people from the government came with their secret project… They had a device that could sent one man back in time, seven days… At first he thought it was a joke, but since then he had gone back in time so many times to save the world. The technology was taken from the ship that crashed in Roswell all those years ago. So he lived in the government secret base in Never Never Land in the middle of the desert… So when he got the opportunity to be in a big city like New York, he was taking full advantage of his free time to hit the bars and have fun!

He found one were he could have a few drink enjoying the company of others customers. He got to the bar and he ordered some Scotch. He drank it eating peanuts. There was another guy there who looked out of it. He was drinking and he was already drunk.

- Hey buddy, are you all right? Asked Frank

- Do I look happy? Said the man

- Well you're not going to find the solution in alcohol…

- It makes the pain go away…

- Yeah, but in the morning you're going to have the mother of all hangovers! What got you in that state

- Well… My life was perfect. I just got my big break at the theatre. I was engaged to the most beautiful girl ever…

- What happened…?

- During rehearsal 5 days ago, a spotlight almost fell on my head and I was pushed away by one of my colleague, a woman… it hit her leg instead. The damages were too severe so they had to amputate it…

- Sorry….

- The only thing is that, now I owe her… her mother pressured me to be with her daughter who had a major crush on me…

- So being with you is going to somehow ease her pain of being mutilated… though one, buddy.

- I had to give up the woman I love… the only woman I ever loved…But I just can't live without her… I cursed that day, five days ago, at 4 pm sharp…

- You know the time it happened?

- My watched stopped at that precise moment, when she pushed me out of the way and I fell on the floor…

- Shouldn't the insurance take care of your colleague?

- Yes, but she needs some moral support. She already attempted to kill herself, when she thought I wasn't going to be with her… my fiancée, actually saved her from jumping off the roof…

- She's a good girl…

- She's the best …We broke up. I knew it was a mistake from the moment it happened… I felt like my heart was ripped into shreds…I'm in a moral dilemma…

- I feel for you buddy. What about your career? I remember my work was all I had left when my marriage fell apart…and it helps. Just concentrate on your work…

- Thanks man, said the young man, I have two tickets for tomorrow's play… bring your girlfriend…

He gave Frank the tickets.

- Thank you…., said Frank

- Terrence Grandchester… I hope I see you tomorrow…

- Frank B. Parker, I'll do my best

Frank ordered a sandwich for Terrence and for him.

- You want to share this with me?

- Sure, why not? Said Terrence, I have a headache from the Scotch…

- Maybe you should replace that with water instead…

Frank had gone out to have some fun, and he ended up cheering up some guy he just met. Terrence finished the sandwich.

- Thanks Frank, I'm going to go home before I start drinking again

- Bye buddy, said Frank smiling

Terrence left. The night was still young and Frank was looking around to see if he could get some company. He was attracted by a lovely blond girl sitting by herself. He walked to her…

- Hi, he said, you want some company?

- I'm in a crappy mood…, said the girl

- That's why you're alone… I'm alone too… why don't we keep each other company…

- Why don't you cut to the chase, said the girl, you want to have a one night stand with me, right?

- Well…

- I've never had a one night stand actually, I heard it's kind of fun…is that true?

- You want to find out?

- I want to do something crazy, maybe I'm going to realise that I've been dreaming this whole time that everything that happened the last few days didn't really happen…maybe I'm imagining all this…

- What happened?

- I was engaged to be married, but something happened and I had to brake up with him… I had already quit my job in my old town and got one here. I didn't get to tell him… it was supposed to be a surprise. He doesn't even know I'm still in town. It's true what they say: "Don't start to count your chicks before they hatch"! Now I took only one glass of wine and I feel dizzy… you want to come with me? Take advantage of a drunken girl! She said smiling

Frank looked at her, in normal time; he would've taken advantage of her. But something was stopping him. He wanted to leave, but he looked at her again. It was only a matter of time before some guy take advantage of her…

"_Frank, this is not your problem… walk away…" He said to himself. _

But he couldn't. She looked so vulnerable…

- Come with me, he said, what's you're name?

- Candy, she said…

- Hi Candy, I'm Frank…

- Hi Frank, said Candy smiling

Frank took her back to his hotel room and she went straight for the bed, and closed her eyes. He approached her and took her boots off, her coat off…

- Hey Terry, said Candy smiling

She pulled him to her and kissed him on the lips. Frank didn't know what to do. He tried to push her away, but Candy wouldn't let go… he kissed her and she finally let him go. She fell asleep and she didn't wake up. Frank slept beside her. He looked at her, she was so pretty and she looked so innocent. He finally fell asleep.

He was awaken by a knock on the door in the morning. He looked around, he was alone. He heard some noise in the shower. He stood up and went to open the door.

- Olga, he said with a sleepy voice

- Mr. Parker, I wanted to see if you would come and have breakfast with me…

- I'm still a little tired, I'm going to order room service

- Long night?

- It's not what you think…

The bathroom door opened and Candy came out wearing a robe and with a towel on her head.

- Oh, said Candy, good morning

Olga had her mouth opened.

- I see you're busy said Olga disappointed, goodbye Mr. Parker!

- Olga, wait! Said Frank

But Olga was gone. Candy was drying her hair with the towel.

- Was that your girlfriend? Said Candy

- No…

- Oh, but you like her… I'm so sorry. I didn't want to cause any trouble…

- No, no, it's not your fault, Candy…

- You know my name… do I know yours?

- Frank B. Parker

- Pleased to meet you, Candice White Andrew… how much did I have to drink?

- You told me only one glass…

- That's enough for me, I don't drink at all…did we…?

- I wish… but no.

- You could've taken advantage of me… I was drunk… thank you so much.

- I knew you would've regretted it in the morning…

- You took me with you to protect me, didn't you? You didn't want to leave me alone in that bar…

Candy had tears in her eyes. She thought about everything that had happened to her and she started crying. Frank approached her and hugged her.

- It's going to be fine, you'll see, said Frank

- Thank you so much Frank. I have to get to work…

- I'm going to order room service…

- Can you…? I was sick when I woke up, must've been the hangover…

- How are you feeling now?

- Still nauseous… but if I eat, I'll be fine

Frank ordered room service and he went to take a shower. When he came out Candy was eating breakfast. She smiled at him…

- I hope you don't mind I didn't wait for you, I had to eat, I was nauseous and starving…

- That's ok, said Frank smiling…

Candy finished eating and she got ready to go.

- My shift starts soon, said Candy, thank you again for taking care of me…

- You weren't afraid when you woke up in a stranger's room?

- Well, I had my clothes on…

- Something did happen...

- What? Asked Candy worried

- You called me Terry and you kissed me….

- Oh… I called you "Terry"?

- And you kissed me…

- I kissed you… I'm so sorry…

- Don't apologise, it was good…

Candy blushed and smiled.

- I'm going to go. Thank you again Frank, I'll see you around…

- Bye Candy.

Candy hugged him and kissed him on the lips to thank him and then she left.

Frank looked at her go. She was so nice, and innocent. She didn't say much or anything about herself. He looked in his jacket's pockets and he saw the two Broadway tickets for Romeo and Juliet , that Terrence Grandchester had given him…He had met a man getting drunk from heartbreaking, and a girl getting drunk from heartbreak too. Was it a coincidence?

"Well I go back in time to fix things… nothing that happens to me is a coincidence…" He said to himself.

He felt like he had to do something. But he didn't know what to do…Candy went to work, but she didn't tell him where she worked… And Terrence… He stopped his line of thinking. Terrence, Terry… was it one and the same person?

"There must be a connection. With my kind of luck….it can't be a coincidence! Terry's Candy must be Terrence Grandchester!" He thought in his head.

He finally went downstairs to see his colleagues. Olga was ignoring him. His friend Donovan smiled when he saw him.

- Hey Frank! Long night? Said Donovan

- Not in the way you think, Donovan, but yes it was a long night, said Frank, Olga if you can let me explain…

- Your personal life is none of my business Mr. Parker, said Olga

- She was in trouble, I was just helping her out. Nothing happened…you have to believe me…

- Nothing? Said Olga, you didn't kiss her?

- She kissed me!

- Yeah right!

- What you don't think women want to kiss me? I am an attractive man…

- Speak for yourself! Anyway you don't owe me any explanation, I'm not your girlfriend!

Olga left. Frank had an exasperated sigh and sad down. Donovan was laughing at him, and Ramsey who was always mean to him was laughing louder.

Candy was working at Lenox Hill hospital. She had transferred from St. Joan's hospital, because she was moving to New York to be with Terry. But everything went wrong. He had been saved by Susanna Marlowe who had lost her leg. She hated Susanna for trying to keep Terry and her apart by lying to her in Chicago, but nobody deserves to lost a part of their body…She left Terry so he could take care of the woman who saved his life and who was madly in love with him too… Candy didn't even got the chance to tell him that she had transferred from St. Joan's to Lenox Hill. She wanted to go back to Chicago, but she didn't want to look unprofessional. She was going to stay in New York for at least 6 months or a year and transfer back or transfer elsewhere altogether. New York was a big city, she could live there without crossing path with Terry or Susanna. She thought about what she did the night before. Going to a bar and drinking… and Frank B. Parker, who took her from the bar so no one would take advantage of her… How nice of him! He didn't know her from Adam! And she kissed him calling him Terry…

"_Oh my God! I'm lucky it was Frank a decent guy… what was I thinking? Drinking? And I still feel nauseous…" She said to herself_

She went back to work to keep her mind busy. At least when she was working, she wasn't thinking about what happened to her. She had found a hotel, after taking her stuff from Terry's apartment and she took her stuff. She went to the Andrew apartment on Madison and 80th Street. Lenox Hill wasn't that far, so she walked to work most of the time, in the snow. It had only been 3 days…She had given her blood, for some routine test, since she was a new staff member. She was going to get the results later that day.

Terrence Grandchester was in his apartment getting ready to go to the theatre. He had to go to Roosevelt Hospital to see Susanna… He was feeling lousy, guilt ridden. He wished she was there with him, they should've found a solution together…But she went back to Chicago… He felt like his heart had been ripped apart and left with Candy…Life had suddenly no meaning at all for him…He wanted to drink, but that was not the solution. Because at the end of the day, he was still miserable… He got to the hospital. Susanna was there with her mother.

- Terry, she said smiling, I'm so happy to see you!

- Susanna, how was your night?

- Fine, she said smiling

Mrs. Marlowe was looking at Terry. He wasn't even pretending to be nice to her daughter.

- You could try and smile, you know? She told Terry, she did save your life

- Why? Said Terry, why should I smile when I don't feel like it?

- Mom, said Susanna, don't start, leave him alone!

Mrs. Marlowe shook her head. Her daughter was happy, Terry was miserable…

The world continued turning, despite people's misery. Some people blamed the Americans for all the sins of the world. Some people's idea of punishing the all powerful Americans was to bomb them… So some groups, to make a statement decided it was time to get the attention of the world.

The day was continuing when all of a sudden a series of explosions were heard. The Met Life building, formerly known as the Pan Am Building was hit with a series of explosions. The Empire State Building, on of the first sky scrappers of Manhattan was also hit. The statue of Liberty, a present France gave to America, was also hit… It was chaos everywhere. Hospitals were packed with wounded, but they were also a few explosions at the hospitals to cripple them too.

Candy was in the children's ward when the explosion started. It was like the whole city was just one big bomb… She took cover with the children, most of them were screaming and crying like everybody else in the city. There was rubbles everywhere, glass everywhere…

Terry was at Roosevelt hospital with Susanna when there was an explosion in the room.. he didn't have time to react, everything was collapsing around him. He tried to get to Susanna, but he couldn't, he was hit with part of the ceiling collapsing on him…

Frank and his colleague were still at their hotel and they heard everything that was happening around them, powerless, they would only wait and until everything was over to go and help. The police, ambulances, the firefighters were all over the place. The number of victims kept climbing.

Frank went to see his boss Talmage.

- Sir, any word on what we should do? Asked Frank, backstep?

- We're still investigating Frank, we have to have the more facts possible so you can go back and warn us…

- All right sir…

- The French President was visiting an hospital here in New York and he died, said Talmage…

- So we have the green light for backstep

- Not until we get all the fact to stop this terrorist attack…

The bombing was claimed by a group of terrorist, who explained how easy it was for them to plan everything in a few days… It didn't take long for the secret service and the special force to figure out what had happened. Frank and his team, when back to Never Never Land, for operation backstep….

Terry was trapped in the rubbles and he looked around, he saw Susanna crushed by the ceiling on her bed…

- Susanna? Said Terry weakly, can you hear me? Susanna!

There was no answer. She was gone. Terry felt even worst. She was in the hospital because she had saved his life… and now she was gone, just like that! Some firefighters came to get Terry out.

- My friend is on her bed, said Terry, how is she?

- I'm so sorry sir, said the firefighter, there's nothing we could've done…

- Oh my God! No! Susanna! Cried Terry

- It's going to be ok, sir…you have to calm down…

- What about her mother?

- She's non responsive, said the firefighter

- Oh my God! Said Terry upset!

He didn't like his situation, but he would've never wished that kind of end for Susanna and her mother…

- The mother has a weak pulse…

- Thank God! Said Terry half relieved

Susanna was dead. Susanna, who had saved his life, was no more…

Candy was hurt and the some of the children were also hurt. Everything was crazy. Some people were wounded, some were dead… it was desolation all over… Candy felt a sharp pain in her belly, then she was bleeding… some of her colleague took her to take care of her. The doctor took a look at her…

- Doctor, said Candy, what wrong with me…?

- I'm so sorry, you just miscarried…, said the doctor

- Miscarried? I was pregnant? Said Candy with tears in her eyes, oh my God! NO! My baby!

Candy was crying. Like life wasn't cruel enough to her! She lost a baby she didn't even know existed…

"_I drank last night! Oh… the nausea in the morning… oh my God! How could I have been so stupid and careless!" she said to herself._

- Why? Said Candy out loud, why did all this had to happen? Why all the bad luck? Those terrorists they attack us the innocents? Now I lost my innocent little angel!

Everybody was sad crappy, crying, cursing, in a very bad mood…

In Chicago, Albert had heard about the bombing and he decided to go to New York to see Candy. Annie, Patty, Archie and Alistair tagged along. They wanted to see for themselves that Candy was alive. In fact they hadn't heard from her at all and all the cell phones were dead in New York, so were the phone lines…

Albert knew were Candy worked; he had helped her with her transfer…. They finally found her and they were ecstatic. Candy hugged them one by one, she couldn't stop crying…

- It's so good to see you all she said crying…

- I'm taking you to Chicago, said Albert; you can't stay here alone…

- Where is Terry? Asked Annie

- Yeah, said Patty, he should've been with you

- We … broke up, said Candy sadly

- What? Said Archie, the bastard! How could he do that to you?

- He had no choice, said Candy, but we'll talk about that later, I can't leave until I know he's fine…

- I'll have people looking for him, where does he live? Said Albert

- Well I think he might be at Roosevelt Hospital..., said Candy

- Roosevelt Hospital? Said Annie, why?

Albert got out and he went to contact his people with his satellite phone. An hour later, they got the news that Terry was fine.

- What about Susanna? Said Candy

- Susanna? Said Patty

- They said he was visiting a young woman who was crushed by the ceiling during the bombing….

- Oh my God! Said Candy horrified, Susana is dead? No! Poor Terry!

- Poor Terry? He was with Susanna? Said Archie, what the hell is going on Candy!

Candy finally told them what had happened with Terry and Susanna, why they had to break up.

- Oh my God, Candy! Said Annie hugging her

- Why didn't you come back? Asked Archie

- Because I've already transferred here, I didn't want to abandon my work because of personal reasons. People break up every day…

- Candy…, said Annie in tears

- I'm not going to leave Albert, I'm staying here, Susanna is dead, Terry is going to need my support…

- Candy are you sure? Asked Patty

- Yes…, said Candy with tears in her eyes…

Candy freed the hospital bed for more serious patients. She went to Roosevelt Hospital with her friends to see Terry. She found him with a cast on his right leg and a sling on his left arm. He was surprised to see her.

- Candy? What are you doing here? You came to New York to see me?

- I never left, she said with tears in her eyes…

- What?

- I had asked for a transfer to Lenox Hill…it was supposed to be a surprised after the premiere…

Terry looked at her with so much love.

- You stayed anyway? Why? He asked

- Well I just didn't want to look unprofessional and run away, I wanted to wait six month and transfer back, or not…

- You were going to stay in New York and avoid me? I'm so sorry Candy for everything

- I'm sorry for Susanna, I heard she didn't make it, said Candy

Albert took the others outside to let them talk.

- How are you? Asked Terry, were you hurt in the explosions? Was your hospital hit?

- Yes, said Candy… I…

- You what?

- I miscarried, said Candy crying…

Terry looked at her surprised.

- You were pregnant?

- I didn't know about it, now I lost our baby…, she said crying, I didn't know and now it's gone

Terry took his free arm and pulled her on him. He was crying too.

- Why all the bad luck Terry? Why couldn't we be happy like everybody?

- It's going to be ok, Freckles. We'll start over…

- Our baby is dead, said Candy crying

Candy's friends came in to support them. A similar scene was happening more or less in every hospital rooms of New York… Those terrorist wanted to make a point, and in the process, they ruined the lives of so many people…


	2. Chapter 2

**Seven Days**

**By Mallory Quinn**

**Chapter 2**

"**Last week…"**

Meanwhile back in Never Never Land, operation backstep was going forward. The special service now had the identity of all those terrorists and they knew their every move. Frank was ready to backstep. The procedure, though it looked, simple, was very painful. Not a lot of men could take the pain like Frank…But he knew it was to save the world, save New York and the French President. America couldn't afford to have the French President die on them, whether it was a terrorist attack or not.

Frank was with Olga getting ready and she was nice to him as usual, before a backstep, because she knew she wasn't going to remember what she did when Frank comes back, since it hasn't happened yet…

- Olga, said Frank

- Mr. Parker, I wanted to wish you good luck…

- You're doing it to me again… because you know you won't remember when I tell you last week…

- Mr. Parker, I just want to tell you how much I appreciate what you're doing for the world, said Olga ignoring him…

- Yeah yeah yeah, you said that all the time…

- Do I do this all the time? She said kissing him on the lips

Frank took advantage to hold her and kiss her passionately. He finally let go of her, breathless.

- You won't believe me when I tell you, you started the kiss…, said Frank…

Olga smiled and left the room. Frank had asked for a favour from someone in the government to find out what happened to the two person he had met the night before. He got a phone call.

- Harry, tell me you found them, said Frank

- I did, said Harry on the other side, she's fine, but she miscarried and he's fine but he's got a broken leg and his fiancée who recently lost her leg died…Candice White Andrew and Terrence Grandchester have reunited…

- But she miscarried? She was pregnant… poor Candy, said Frank, thank you so much Harry

- You're lucky you're backstepping because I could get in trouble for giving this classified information….

- Don't worry Harry; you won't get into trouble because I'm not going to ask you for anything…

- All that time travelling just gives me a headache…The future is the past, the past is the future…

- Don't think about it… I go back in time seven days, I'm actually seven days older when I go back… bye Harry, thanks!

- Good luck Frank…I'm sending you their files…

Frank went in the sphere that was going to take him back in time, seven days… His colleagues, Ramsey, Ballard and Pr. Mentnor were all there to see him go. They always wished him well, even if they're not going to remember feeling sad for what had happened… The procedure started and Frank was suffering and taking the pain, he had blood coming out of his nose, his eyes, he felt like they were crushing his head… the sphere disappears and Frank goes back in time: seven days. The sphere landed in the middle of Central park at 4 am in the morning so the park would be empty. A crew was going to come and take the sphere before anybody realises it's there. Frank got out and took a breath of fresh air. He looked for a phone booth and called Never Never Land…

- Hi, this is conundrum, said Frank…

"Conundrum" was Frank's code name to show that he had gone back in time. The operator, transferred him to the conference room where everybody was waiting, because when there's a backstep, an alarm sounds in the base…

Talmage put him on speaker phone.

- What is it Frank? Where are you?

- I'm in New York, Central Park…

- New York?

- Yes…in just a few days terrorist are going to bomb the Met Life Building, the Empire State Building the Statue of Liberty and major hospitals in New York…

- Ok, you have details on their plans? Asked Talmage

Frank gave them the details of the attacks.

- You're all coming here in New York for military convention in a few days…, said Frank

- We got the invitation this morning, said Olga

- Olga! Bring you most pretty dress! Said Frank, you're my date…

- All right, said Olga blushing

- Thanks for the information Frank; I'll inform the special service and the military…, said Talmage

Frank hung up the phone and he put his hands in his pockets, he found the two tickets, Terrence had given him in that bar…

- It's 7 days ago, I can stop the accident from happening and save Candy and Terrence's relationship and their baby…I met them for a reason…, he said out loud.

He had asked Harry for Terrence's address and since it was early in the morning, he went by the building he was living in. The file on Terrence said that he used to have breakfast at _Denny's_ , near his apartment, every morning. Frank went at _Denny's_ and he saw Terrence reading a letter. He went to sit next at his table.

- Can I sit here? Said Frank

- Sure, said Terry smiling

- A letter from your beloved?

- We talk on the phone everyday, I email her every day, and we're still write each other letters by snail mail…she sent me a picture…

- Can I see it? Asked Frank

- Sure, said Terry giving him the picture

He saw a picture of Candy smiling in her nurse's uniform. She looked so happy. He remembered their kisses; she would never remember that… He also thought about Olga who kissed him before the backstep knowing very well she won't remember and that she was going to refuse to believe what she did….Back to Candy and Terry for now…

- She's very pretty, she's a nurse? Said Frank

- Yes… she's lives in Chicago. She's coming here for my big premiere…

- Your big premiere?

- Yes, I just got the part of Romeo…

- So you're going to be a big star soon, said Frank

- Well we'll know the next morning after reading the critics…, said Terry

- I'm sure you're going to be fine…

- I have to rehearse with the actress playing Juliet… she's got a crush on me. That's the only dark cloud in this whole thing! I wish I could play opposite another actress…

"_Be careful what you wish for", said Frank in his head._

- I just got to New York, said Frank, there's a military convention in a few days… I'm a little in advance. My team is going to get here in a few days…

- Oh… so you've got nothing to do until they get here? You want to hang out with me? We can grab a bite later and maybe go to the movies tonight? Said Terry

Terrence's cell phone rang…

- Freckles, said Terry smiling

- Honey, said Candy, good morning!

- I'm having breakfast with a friend

- You've made a new friend; it's a man I hope…

- Yes, of course it's a man! A woman would fall for me… I'm too handsome!

- Hey modesty…! I just wanted to wish a good day. I love you…

- I love you, said Terry, have a good day too…

Frank looked at him talking to Candy how his eyes were shining, how happy he was. He finally hung up the phone after telling Candy he loved her a hundred times.

- Sorry about that, said Terry

- No problem… let me introduce myself, Lieutenant Frank B. Parker…

- Terrence Grandchester. Pleased to meet you…

Frank walked with Terry to the theatre, and then he went to foresee the targets of the future terrorist attack. It took them sometimes but they discovered everything thanks to Frank's information on the future. But they couldn't do anything or the terrorist were going to try something else. So in the meantime, Frank was having fun in New York. He befriended Terrence and the next day, the day the accident was going to happen, he was at the theatre. He was wondering how to keep Terry and Susanna off the stage to prevent the accident.

He looked around he saw the fire alarm. At 5 to 4 pm, he pulled the alarm…. Fire drill, everybody left the stage and what they were going to go outside. Susanna was on stage with Terry, and she hated being interrupted. She loved acting with him. She loved him so much.

- Terry, that must be just a drill, there's no fire…let's continue our rehearsal, said Susanna

- No, said Terry, let's go out for a few minutes, I'm a little tired…

- All right then, said Susanna dragging her leg…

Terry was off stage and Susanna was behind him. They were walking towards the exit, when they heard a crashing noise. The spotlight falling on the empty stage. They turned around stunned.

- Oh my God! Said Terry, that spotlight would've fell on me! If I had listen to you and stayed on stage…

- I'm speechless, said Susanna a little ashamed; your guardian angel was guiding you…

- That alarm, saved my life and yours…, said Terry

They went outside, and they saw everybody outside. Karen Cleese, another actress, who was Susanna's understudy, talked.

- I saw what happened, that guy there pull the fire alarm! She sad

She showed Frank… Terry walked to Frank.

- I don't know where you came from, but you saved my life…, said Terry

- What? Said Frank faking a surprise

- You pulled that alarm and Susanna and I had to leave the stage… but a few seconds later, a spotlight fell right where I was just standing…It would've hit me on the head…Thank you, thank you so much!

- Why did you pull that alarm? Said Susanna

- Who cares? Said Terry, it saved our lives! You could've been hurt too, Susanna…

- Yes, said Susanna, thank you…sir…

- Yes, thank you said Robert Hathaway the manager, I'm going to make sure those lights aren't loose anymore… thank you again, people could've been killed…

- I'm glad everything worked out, said Frank, I have to go… Terry I'll call you….

Frank was late, they needed him for more details about the attack. Frank went on to save the world. He was glad he was able to make a stop and stop a tragedy to happen to two very nice people who belonged together.

The army and the Special Forces were able to thwart all of the terrorists' plans…Innocent people weren't killed.

Candy came for the premiere and she saw Terry's playing opposite Susanna and she realised that Susanna was enjoying playing Juliet a little too much. But she knew Terry was hers! Terry was marvellous on stage… she went to see him in his changing room.

- You were great honey, she said hugging him

- Thank you…

- Even if it was a pain to see you kiss Susanna…

- Freckles…it's acting

- I know…

- The troupe is going to celebrate, let's go, even though I want to spend my time with you. How long are you staying for…?

- For good, said Candy smiling

- Come again?

- Instead of me coming every other weekend to see you… I transfer my job to Lenox Hill Hospital here in Manhattan! I'm moving here to be near you…it's my present to you…

Terry ran to her to hug her hard. He bend on one knew and said:

- Freckles, will you marry me?

- Yes! Terry I'll marry you! She said laughing, hugging and kissing him!

He took a little box from his pocket and put it on her finger. They went to the reception and they had a lot of fun. Susanna was not happy to see Candy with Terry, but she couldn't do much. Terry had rejected her in no uncertain terms and she saw the ring on Candy's finger… they were engaged! All she could do is cry alone… Frank was there too, Terry had invited his saviour. He got to the play a little late with Olga.

- Candy this is Frank, said Terry, he saved my life the other day

- Really? Said Candy looking at Frank

She kissed him on the cheek and hugged him. Frank remembered their kiss, when she called him "Terry".

- Thank you so much, said Candy, I don't know what I would've done if I had lost Terry…

- You're very welcome. I'm glad I could help, said Frank

- Terry, this is Olga , said Frank

Frank had told Terry about Olga. He smiled at her. He took her hand and kissed it.

- Please to meet you, said Terrence

- Please to meet you…, said Olga, Terrence, Candy…

- And I love your accent…, said Terry

- Me too, said Candy smiling, pleased to meet you

- I like your British accent too, Terrence, said Olga laughing

The party went on fine. Frank and Olga where talking on their way back to the hotel.

- Did something happen to this couple in the former week? She asked

- Yes, said Frank, they were good people; I wanted to help them…

- What did you do?

- I stopped them from separating… it would've been a crime…

Olga looked at him smiling.

- You're a very compassionate man, Mr. Parker, she said

- Can I get a kiss for that?

- Dream on!

- You kissed me before I backstepped…

- All I have is your word on something I don't remember doing and I won't remember…

- The next time, I'm going to take a picture and show you…

- Pictures can be doctored…

- I can't win with you, can I, Olga?

She looked at him and smiled. She liked playing with him, she had a thing for him but she was afraid to act on her feelings.

A few days later, Candy and Terry were invited to the military convention at the Carlton Hotel, courtesy of Frank…

- Candy, Terry, it's good to see you! Said Frank

- Good evening! Said Terry smiling

Candy was holding his arm.

- Candy, how are you? Said Frank

- I'm feeling a little dizzy, I need something to drink

A waiter was passing by and Candy wanted to take a glass of wine. But Frank stopped her…

- No, take some water instead, said Frank you'll feel better…

- Thanks, said Candy.

Olga arrived smiling.

- Hello, she said, Candy are you feeling all right? You look a little pale

- I feel a little dizzy…,said Candy

- Are you on any medication? Asked Olga

- No, said Candy

- Are you in the family way? Asked Olga

- What…? Said Candy

She stopped to think, it was possible she was a few days late…

- Oh my God! Said Candy

Terry hugged her laughing and kissed her.

- That's wonderful news! Said Frank, congratulations!

- Thank you, said Candy and Terry

Frank walked away with Olga.

- You saved that baby too, didn't you? Asked Olga

- What can I say? I don't like it when little angels die…

Olga looked at him, she pulled him and kissed him on the lips, then she let go of him like nothing had happen. Frank was on cloud nine…

Terry became a big Broadway star and Hollywood was also knocking… Candy worked at the hospital, part time only. She didn't want to get tired with her pregnancy. Candy and Terry got married on Valentine's Day. Her friends came from Chicago for the wedding. Susanna kept trying to seduce Terry, unsuccessfully. Terry was happily married to the love of his life, who was having his baby… Candy had a beautiful baby boy, the spitting image of his daddy.

They may never know what Frank did for them, but they were happy to be together.

Frank continued to save the world in his top secret government project and he continued flirting with Olga. He also liked to save the odd ones when he got the occasion… He could've taken advantage of a drunken Candy the first time around, but he didn't, she looked so innocent and pure… and Terrence was likeable… He helped them stay together by avoiding a tragedy that would've made them miserable for life. Angels come in all shapes and sizes… Candy and Terry's angel came in the form of Frank B. Parker.

THE END


End file.
